


She punched him.

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: peggy gives someone a deserved ass kicking, theres an unnamed agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnim Zola and Peggy Carter both get exactly what they deserves. He gets a beating, she gets revenge. Everything is just peachy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She punched him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I need to do a disclaimer but better safe than sorry. I do not own any of the characters created by Marvel Comics or displayed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

She did not remember getting out of her bed that morning. She did not remember getting dressed, or doing her hair. She did not remember her commute to work. She had neglected to do her makeup, but she didn’t care.  
Once arrived at the office, she went down to the lowest level, nearly a mile below the streets of DC. She walked down and down the rows of cave like cells where she tucked away the scum of the earth. She found the one that contained him, number 141, and she took the key from her pocketbook. She clicked it firmly in the lock and stopped to look at him before she swung in the door.  
“Margaret,” the unshaven face and the squinted eyes. The dirt under his nails. His skin grey and nearly translucent from lack of sunlight, or any light for that matter. The piteous shivering up and down Arnim Zola’s spine, none of it evoked an ounce of pity from her. He was chained to the floor, hand and foot, and for a moment she thought. She could have rebuked him for calling her by her Christian name, instead she took an opportunity.  
“Arnim,” she was supposed to be recruiting him. She was supposed to be bringing him into the fold, but this man was worse than that wolf Reinhardt. He was not an animal, or a creature skulking in the shadows, no matter how like one he appeared. He was simply a despicable human being.  
“Have you come to tell me you’re sorry?” he asked, his eyes wreathed in shadow.  
“I’ve nothing to be sorry about, Doctor,” Peggy managed not to hiss the words, and instead kept the diplomatic tone she barely managed when talking to men of Zola’s caliber. That is to say, heartless amoral bastards.  
“You have kept me here like an animal, in chains,” he said, a smile working its way onto his face. He knew why she had come. He had been looking forward to his release and incorporation into SHIELD probably since the idea had first existed.  
“You experimented on men without their consent,” images of Bucky’s bruised and broken body conjured themselves before her eyes without her permission. He had been so helpless, so afraid and there had been nothing for her to do but watch. “You broke them and injected them with poisons that made their blood burn. Be happy you didn’t get the noose you slimy...” she stopped and wiped her mouth. She had been about to spit on him. She stopped herself.  
“It wasn’t as if any of them said no,” he chuckled.  
She punched him.  
He reeled back, falling on his back off the chair and onto the stone floor of his cell. She grabbed the chair and flung it aside. It crashed against the wall with a sound that wasn’t half as deafening as her pulse in her ears. She grabbed Zola by his collar and threw him against the wall like a rag doll. She hit him again and again until her hands began to ache. She backed away for a moment and watched as he slid down the wall, leaving a smear of blood in his wake. She proceeded to slam her knee into the Nazi bastard’s face. There was a crack of bone and a feeling of satisfaction. She knelt over Zola, who was not quite unconscious and grabbed his arm. She twisted it around until his eyes grew wide and he screamed.  
She heard a shout from down the hall. One of her agents appeared in the door and said something to her. He was trying to get her to stop. He implored her. He begged her. He tried to drag her off of a bleeding Zola as a last resort. He got the business end of an elbow in his ribcage. She swung around and got the agent in a headlock, her breath came too fast, her heart raced. She shoved him away and he stopped trying to touch her or to get her to stop. He only winced when she hit Zola, once, twice, three times more. She dragged Zola's head up to be at a level with hers. His bleeding mangled features were officially her favorite work of art.  
“That was for James, you rat-faced bigot,” she panted. Doctor Zola moaned, one of his teeth plinked to the floor and spun like a dropped coin. “Get him out of my sight before I kill him,” she hissed at the agent and he rushed to obey. Peggy watched him pick up a bleeding Doctor Arnim Zola and put him over his shoulder. He couldn’t possibly hurt Bucky anymore.  
She glanced down at her bleeding knuckles. A warm feeling of satisfaction rose into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can tell but I hate Zola. With a passion.


End file.
